All Over You
by KRain09
Summary: Sakura has finally returned to Konoha after leaving for Suna with her parents in 8th grade. Now the gang is all back together and ready to start their first year at Konoha University (KU) and to top it all off for the first time they will all be living under the same roof. Let the hilarity ensue. Main: Sas/Sak. Others: Shika/Ino. Nar/Hina. Neji/Ten.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad you decided to come back to Konoha and attend KU with us forehead! It's the whole gang reunited for the first time in five years!"

Sakura chuckled. "I'm happy to pig, it's going to be great to see everyone again it's been way to long! But are you sure it's okay that I'm sharing a house with you guys, I mean I'm sure there was someone else that could have taken my room."

"Pfffftt please, you mean Karin. No I don't think so, Sasuke may be dating her; well more like fucking her cause I'm pretty sure they're not exclusive, no matter what Karin says, but Naruto and Sasuke both agreed that you could have the extra bedroom so it works out fine!"

Sakura looked down, still unsure if this was really okay.

"Come on Sakura don't look so down, as soon as Sasuke gets a look at you he'll be saying Karin who?"

Sakura sighed. "Thanks Ino, look I may have been gone for five years, but Karin was a slut even then in grade 8. I'm not sure I want to touch anything she's touched with her mouth, not even a ten foot pole! Sasuke and I will always be just friends."

Ino didn't look convinced but she smiled at Sakura and started piling their suit cases into Inos Jeep. "Let's get this show on the road forehead, Naruto and Hinata are already at the house and I don't want to be the last ones there with the shitty bedrooms. So let's get a move on!"

"I can't believe Naruto and Hinata are finally dating, she's liked him forever! Hey pig I thought you said there was nothing shitty about this house, that no matter what there was no way I would find anything even close to this nice. And now you're saying we need to haul ass because you don't want to get a shitty room? What sense is that haha."

Its good sense forehead, while it's true there really isn't anything shitty about that house, I do not want to be the last ones there so let's go!"

Sakura and Ino finished packing up the Jeep, climbed in blasted Robin Thicke – Blurred Lines and headed toward KU to start their first year of college.

A couple hours later Ino and Sakura arrived at the house Sasuke and Narutos parents purchased for them for their time at the University.

"Oh my god, Ino! This house is amazing! You didn't tell me it was so nice?!"

"Uhhhh yeah forehead I did, like 100 times you just weren't listening."

Sakura laughed. "Okay yeah maybe I wasn't listening but damn, we could do a lot worse huh pig."

"Yeah we could get stuck in tiny dorm rooms, what a nightmare, where would I put all of my clothes!?"

"... Yeah like clothes should have been the first thing on your mind."

"Oh whatever forehead, you should know by now, that, that is exactly what was on my mind."

Suddenly Inos phone rang. "Hello? (talking on the other line) Naruto stop..no Naruto..yea...Narut...Nar...NARUTO STOP YELLING IN MY EAR WE ARE IN THE DRIVEWAY GOD!"

Sakura cringed , she could hear Naruto yelling into Inos phone from where she was standing on the other side of the Jeep and she could hear Naruto yelling from inside the house, she had to wonder how Ino wasn't completely deaf at the moment.

Ino took a deep breath. "Sorry about that Sakura, you'll get used to Naruto's insanely loud voice again, trust me it will only take you a couple days to learn to tune it out."

Suddenly all we could hear was pounding coming from inside the house before the front door was thrown open and Naruto came careening out the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto all but yelled. "SAKURA-CHAN, it's so good to see you again!"

Next thing she knew she was up in Naruto's arms being swung around before she was put down.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto! It so good to see you again, oh my god you got so tall! When did that happen?"

Naruto laughed too. "It's been five years Sakura, a lot has changed since you've been gone."

"I can see that, where's Hinata? Ino said she was here to, and I can't believe you two finally hit it off! It only took you like years to ask her out."

"Heehh, I know, but sometimes you miss what right in front of you. She's in the house, we just got here not that long ago so she's still unpacking, let's get your guys stuff into the house and you can see Hinata.

"About time you guys, I could use some help with my luggage!"

"Yeah yeah pig we hear you, Naruto lets empty this over stuffed Jeep."

"Naruto have you heard from any of the others yet? I know Shika said he wasn't going to get here until a bit later, something about troublesome traffic or something like that."

"Last I talked to Neji, he had just gotten to Tentens and they were just finishing packing her things, that was about an hour ago. And I don't know where the teme is, he's not picking up his phone or answering my text. I texted and called him like 100 times asking him when he was going to get here so we can start the BBQ."

"That's just great Naruto." Ino sighed. "Do you know how pissed he's going to be when he DOES check his phone."

Naruto just smiled sheepishly, grabbed some of Inos luggage and headed inside.

"He's gonna be real pissed when he checks his phone, really, really pissed." Ino grumbled.

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure Naruto didn't actually leave him a 100 texts."

Ino raised her eyebrow and looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "You wanna bet?"

Sakura paled. "Yeah your right. Sasuke is gonna be so pissed."

* * *

AHHHH! SASUKE-KUN! AHHHHH! I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHH!

Sasuke grunted as he finally came and emptied himself into the condom, and rolled off Karin onto his back and took a deep breath.

Karin lay across his stomach and sighed. "Hmmmmm Sasuke-kun I swear you get better every single time we do this." Falling asleep on his chest.

Sasuke looked at Karin with a blank expression on his face, and rolled her off of him sat up and check his phone.

When Sasuke unlocked his phone his eye started to twitch he saw he had 87 unread text messages and 30 missed calls from the dobe.

* * *

I feel like I should just let everyone know that both Sasuke & Narutos parents are both alive, as well as Itachi

Read/Fav/Review

K.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting all of Sakura and Ino's luggage into the house, they all went down to the kitchen where Hinata was preparing a salad for the BBQ they were having that night when everyone arrived.

Naruto went up to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Look Hinata, Sakura's back!"

Hinata still as shy as ever went up to Sakura gave her a hug and in a quiet voice said "Welcome back Sakura, it's good to see you again!"

Sakura hugged Hinata back. "It's good to be back! Oh my god I just can't get over how different you look, Hinata you look great!"

Hinata blushed and added a small "thanks" before going back around the island beside Naruto to finish the salad she started.

"So when's everyone else suppose to show up?" Just as Ino finished the sentence they heared the door open and someone say hello.

"Oh, Naruto that must be Neji and Tenten, we should go help them with their bags." Hinata gestured.

"Right lets go!"

"We'll come help to, right Ino?" Sakura said just as Ino was turning around to head back up the stairs before anyone could see her.

"Ha ha..right lets go help them bring their stuff in."

As they came to the front door Ino suddenly barreled through them and jumped on someone standing beside Neji. "SHIKAAAAAAA! You came earlier than I expected you were, why didn't you text me?

"Don't pout Ino, it's a drag. Besides I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

Wow, Sakura thought with an inward smile. Shikamaru hadn't really changed at all he still seemed as lazy as always, even though I'm sure he just forgot to text Ino, but in a weird way you could really tell he cared about her. And he must really care about her to put up with her for so long, Ino said they had been dating for 2 years now.

After more hello's and welcome back's from Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru, they all helped get everyone things into their own rooms and then met down in the kitchen for some drinks.

"So Sakura" Tenten asked "How did you like the high school in Suna?"

"It was good, it's a lot hotter there than it is here is Konoha, but you get used to it. And everyone was really nice for the most part, besides you know the usually 'think there better than everyone else' people."

"Sakura do you have a boyfriend back in Suna?" Naruto randomly blurted out

"Naruto" Ino elbows him. "Don't ask her that!"

"Ah, no Ino it's okay haha. Umm yeah Naruto I do, or well rather I did. We broke up right before I moved back here to Konoha. I just thought it would be easier that way, we still talk and he plans to come and visit, but I guess I don't officially have one, heehe." Sakura stated awkwardly.

As regular conversation continued, it was unknown to all of them that around the corner, about to enter the kitchen was Sasuke, who had of course shown up just in time to hear Naruto's last question to Sakura. Not wanting to make it like he had been eavesdropping Sasuke snuck back to the front door, opened it and slammed it closed so that hopefully they would hear him.

He could hear Naruto all the way from the front door. "Finally that must be the teme!"

"Hey teme, get your ass in here you're the last one and you have all the meat for the BBQ so let's get a move on I'm starving!"

"When are you not starving dobe."

Sakura was not facing the kitchen entrance she was helping Ino get some things out of the fridge when she heard Sasuke's deep bumpy growl of a voice coming from the kitchen entrance and immediately froze, unsure of what to do.

Of all of their friends she and Sasuke had always been the closest, closer than even he and Naruto though they would have never admitted to it. So when she told him she was moving to Suna right before high school was about to start, let's just say he didn't take it very well.

* * *

Flashback

They had been neighbours their whole lives, their parents best friends and they had been together ever since they were babies.

At the time she told him they were moving away, they were sitting in his room watching a movie. He was the last person she had to tell, everyone else knew but she knew he would be the hardest person to tell. And the movie had just finished.

"Umm Sasuke there's something I need to tell you..."

Sasuke turned to face her a confused look on his face. "What is it Sakura?"

"I umm, I don't think I'm going to get able to go to high school with you."

"What do you mean you won't be able to? Of course you'll be able to, look Sakura if you're worried, don't be I'm sure that you will have classes with someone, so you don't need to worry about it."

"No it's not that." Sakura sighed thinking to herself, I just need to get this out I'm out of running out time I leave tomorrow. "Sasuke my..my parents and I are moving to Suna." There I got it out.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few moments, but then replied with a quiet "what..."

Taking a deep breath Sakura said again. "My parents and I were moving to Suna, my dad got a job there that he's wanted for a really long time and were leaving tomorrow, so I just thought I should tell you..."

Sasuke then looked very angry and yelled "What your leaving tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

"I was going to tell you when I told the other 2 weeks ago at Naruto's but that's the night you had that family dinner.."

"What?! So everyone else knew 2 weeks ago and you're just telling me now?! I thought I was your best friend!?"

"You are my best friend Sasuke!"

"Clearly I'm not since you're just telling me now and you leave tomorrow!"

"I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry, what do you want me to do I didn't know what to say."

Sasuke looked completely dumbfounded and angry at the same time and replied

"Just get out."

"But Sasuke I..."

"Just get out! Just go! Have a good life in Suna."

Tearing up Sakura left like he asked. She knew she should have told him weeks ago, she should have told him the night she found out, but she didn't know how, she didn't want things to be weird with them right before she was about to leave and not come back for a long time. She wanted things to stay as normal as possible for as long as possible.

That morning, her and her mother and father left for Suna. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha came out to say goodbye, even Itachi, Sasuke's older brother had come out to say goodbye. And when her mother asked Mrs. Uchiha where Sasuke was, she replied with a sad smile that he wasn't feeling well and she was sure that he would be in contact with them as soon as they got their new number.

With that she left with her parent for Suna, for four years. At the time she didn't know it would only be for four years or she would have said something to the others. When she did find out they would only be gone for four year it had already been two and they were all finishing up the 10th grade ready to go into their 11th, first thing she did was call Ino, she was the one Sakura kept in most contact with and told her the good news, that's when they came up with the plan that no matter what Sakura would come back to Konoha to attend KU like all of the rest of the old gang were doing.

* * *

Read/Fav/Review

K.


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I should have added this to the other two chapters.

I DO NOT own Naruto, nor any of the characters. So Please enjoy.

* * *

It was awkward. Sakura thought to herself. She should have known there was no way things could be the same as they were before she left for Suna.

They were all finishing up the prep for the BBQ dinner that Sasuke and Naruto were grilling. Well hopefully Sasuke did most of the grilling, if he left it up to Naruto; Sakura would bet they would be eating some pretty charred food in about 10 minutes.

She and Ino were setting up the table, when Ino finally spoke up. "Okay, out with it forehead what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean Ino, there's nothing going on."

"Oh please Sakura, I know you better than that. And I saw the looks you and Sasuke gave each other, and everyone could feel the tension in the room, you wouldn't have been able to cut that with a machete."

Sakura sighed. She should have known Ino would notice how awkward their first encounter was after not seeing each other in 5 years, hell they hadn't spoken a word to each other in 5 years. Well she may as well tell her. She and Ino had briefly discussed what happened between her and Sasuke 5 years ago, not in great detail but Ino got the censored of the story, seems now she wanted the uncensored version.

"I told you already Ino, I told Sasuke the day before I had to leave, the DAY before I don't blame him for being mad at me I should have told him weeks before that. Why didn't you just ask Sasuke about it, I mean you had the time to, plus he would probably have a better answer for you than what I have. Honestly the conversation we had wasn't long at all."

"Trust me forehead I tried, I've been trying for 5 years. Every time I bring you up, and anytime anyone brought you up; he'd give us that look. You know the one that says I'm ten seconds away from turning into a certified psychopath if you don't shut up right that second look. He's never talked about it, not even to Naruto because trust me I bugged the shit out of him to, to try and get some answers, Sasuke hasn't ever talked to anyone about what happened between the two of you."

That didn't surprise Sakura, Sasuke was never one to talk about anything to serious and mostly he just kept things to himself. Well at least that's how things are now. There was a time when Sasuke would tell her almost anything.

"Honestly Ino there really isn't anything to tell, I'm sure things will get better."

Ino didn't look convinced. And frankly Sakura didn't either.

* * *

meanwhile in the backyard...

"Come on dobe you need to flip those burgers before they turn into rocks."

"I got it Sasuke-teme, besides we both know I'm the master griller, the apron Hinata got me says so, seeeeeee." Naruto said as he stood up straight with his hands on his hips and his chin tilted up like he was fucking superman or some shit like that.

"Yeah you're the master griller alright... hey master your grills on fire..."

"GAHHHHHHH, OH SHIT, SHIT HELP TEME WHAT DO IT DOOOOOOOOOO?"

"Calm down idiot, just turn the damn burners down!"

"Okay, okay I got this, I got this. Phew that was a close one." So teme, what do you think about Sa.."

"Don't even finish that sentence Naruto."

"Come on teme you got to talk about it some time. I mean we did agree that she could live here with us, so why allow it if your still so pissed at her. Which by the way you shouldn't be it's been 5 years, it's time to stop holding that grudge you've got there Sasuke."

"I didn't agree to anything, Ino talked to my mother and she thought it was a "wonderful" idea that Sakura come live in the house so we could all be "reunited" again just like old times. che. Stupid if you ask me."

Naruto could understand how Sasuke felt. No matter what he told Ino every time she asked him if Sasuke ever mentioned Sakura he never told her the truth. Hell he wasn't even sure Sasuke remembered telling him how he really felt until prom night at Shikamaru's. When Sasuke got so wasted he blurted out how he really felt.

* * *

Flashback

"Come on teme, let's get you up the stairs... oufffff! Ouch teme that was my foot!"

"Hn. I can get up these twisting stairs myself dobe."

"...Twisting?... teme these stairs are straight up and down." Taking a deep breath Naruto somehow managed to haul Sasuke up the rest of the stairs and into his room."

"Jeeeze teme you could have made that a little easier on me." Naruto grumbled to himself "man it's times like these I wish Sakura was still her to take care of your drunk ass."

Sasuke suddenly got all quiet, then he said something Naruto had never heard in all his years of knowing Sasuke. Told him about he really felt about Sakura. Even though Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke forgot he was even in the room.

"I can't believe she left, I was just going to ask her to be my girlfriend, and she left. I loved her you know I really did, I still do, I can't stop thinking about her, I just want her back."

Naruto was stunned, and knew Sasuke had to be completely wasted to ever, EVER say something like that in front of him. Just as Naruto was about to reply he heard snoring coming from his friend, and quietly left the room.

The next day Naruto was going to address Sasuke about what he had said to him the night before, but when Sasuke showed no recollection what he remembered their short "conversation" Naruto let it go, realizing that Sasuke didn't remember at all saying that to him.

End Flashback

* * *

"Dobe, helloo earth to dobe, come in dobe."

"Uhhh what? Shit sorry teme."

Sasuke gave him a werid look, but shrugged it off. "Hn. Let's go dobe the food is ready."

With that they headed inside to enjoy what was undoubtedly going to be the most awkward dinner any of them had ever had.

* * *

Don't worry there will be some REAL Sasuke/Sakura interaction in the next chapter!

Read/Fav/Review

K.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT own Naruto, nor any of the characters.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and Ino finished setting the table, and everyone started to pile into the dining room. Everyone sat down leaving the only seat beside Sakura empty, and with Sasuke having just gone up to his room to get something that meant only one thing.

Sakura leaned over to Ino who was sitting on the other side of her. "Ino switch seats with me."

"No way Sakura, I haven't seen Shikamaru in 2 weeks."

"Come on Ino, I don't want to sit beside Sasuke, this dinner is already going to be awkward as it is. I don't want to have to worry about doing something to piss him off."

Just then Sasuke walked into the dining room. And all Ino did was wink at Sakura. Thanks a lot Ino... way to make my first day back go so smooth. Sakura thought sarcastically.

Sasuke stopped noticing where the only empty seat was at the table, sent a glare Naruto's way and reluctantly made his way to the seat beside Sakura.

Sasuke stiffly sat down beside an equally stiff Sakura.

To Sakura's surprise conversation around the table went on like everything was fine and dandy.

* * *

Well that was painful. Sakura thought as she made her way up to her room. She and Sasuke spent the whole dinner in silence accept when Naruto would say something to Sasuke, or when Ino would ask her a question.

Luckily for her Tenten and Hinata had offered to clean up since Sakura and Ino had helped get dinner ready.

This has been a really long day. Sakura thought to herself. I just can't wait to go to bed. Hopefully things would get better the more Sasuke got used to having her around. No. They had to get better or she didn't know if she could live here for four years.

I think I just need a nice hot bath. That should relax my muscles, I was sitting so stiffly at dinner I feel like I was just lifting weights.

Sakura went to her room to get her things for her bath and walked into the adjoining bathroom she shared with someone. Ino. Hopefully it was Ino. But at this point she didn't really care.

Sakura ran the water for the tub and added some of her favorite bubble bath. When the tub was full Sakura started to get undressed and just as she comfortably settled into the tub the adjoining door slammed open.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, as she too late horrifyingly realized that it was SASUKE that opened the adjoining bathroom door. Sakura quickly ducked herself under the water as much as possible, and glared at him. "Um excuse me, can't you see I'm in here right now, get out!"

Sasuke was in complete shock. 1- of all the rooms the dobe and Ino would put Sakura in why in the hell would they put her in the room that shared a bathroom with his, they knew which room was his before any of them had even got here. For fucks sakes it was how they knew not to set their shit up in there. 2- he had just seen a very, VERY naked Sakura. And 3- he was STILL staring at her.

"Didn't you hear me Sasuke, I said get the fuck out! Clearly the bathroom is occupied at the moment, didn't you hear the water running?"

Sasuke snapped back to reality when he realized she had said something and though it might be a good idea to answer before he started to look like an idiot.

"No."

"I'm sorry what!?"

"I said no, this is my bathroom too, but apparently the dobe and Ino forgot to mention that to you. And I need to brush my teeth."

Oh shit you've got to be kidding me Sakura thought. Of all the dirty tricks Naruto and Ino could have played on her this was by far the worst. And by the way Sasuke walk talking those two knew very well who she was going to be sharing a bathroom with.

"Well can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment, can you wait until I'm done?"

"No. I need to get some sleep it's been a long day and I have things I need to do tomorrow."

Sakura's eye twitched. He had some nerve standing there demanding that she leave so he could brush his teeth. She was in here first!

"Well look, I'm not getting out so your just going to have to wait until I'm good and done."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before answering. "I never said you had to get out, but I'm telling you I AM going to brush my teeth."

Sakura couldn't believe him. Was he really going to stand there and brush his teeth while she sat NAKED in the bath?

The fact that the next thing Sasuke did was grab his toothbrush and toothpaste off the counter, turn on the tap and started brushing his teeth answered Sakuras question.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura couldn't keep the words to herself. "You're really just going to stand there and brush your teeth while I sit here?"

Sasuke just looked at her and pointed to the toothbrush that was currently occupying his mouth in a way that said, 'do you really expect me to answer that' then looked away.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Really what was he thinking, brushing his teeth while she was in the bathtub and naked to top it all off. He'd known she was in there, had heard the water to the tub running and the next thing he knew he'd walked into the bathroom. He didn't need to brush his teeth right that second, it's not like he was going to sleep anytime soon. Not with Sakura in the next room. He should have just waited to use the bathroom, now he didn't know what to do.

This was not the plan, Sasuke thought to himself. I was supposed to ignore her; pretend she didn't exist and forget she was even in the same house. Well so much for that.

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening right now. After the most awkward dinner she had ever had her entire life, where he wouldn't even look at her and now he was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth while she sat naked in the tub.

Well I might as well take advantage of him being alone with me, and it made it easier that he and something occupying his mouth. Okay, that sounded dirty.

Sakura took a deep breath and started talking. "Look Sasuke I get it your still upset with me, really I do but if we're going to be living in the same house throughout University I think we need to be as civil as possible to each other, and I'm saying this because there are 6 other people living in this house. They're your friends, but they're my friends too and I don't want to do anything to make them feel uncomfortable. So can we just agree to be civil to each other when needed? I don't expect you to forgive me, I mean if you haven't after 5 years it's pretty clear you're not going to anytime soon. So lets just agree that we won't make this hard on our friends. Okay?"

Sasuke had stopped brushing the minute she started talking. To be honest what came out was not what he expected. No, he expected her to demand to know why he was still pissed at her, hell he expected her to at least tell him to grow up. But to ask him to just be civil to each other for the sake of their friends? That actually sounded reasonable to him, and that pissed him right off. But he turned his head to look at her, gave a slight nod, rinsed out his mouth and went back to his room.

Sakura let out the breath she was holding when the door leading to Sasukes bedroom closed. Phewww, that could have gone a lot worse. Not realizing how long she had been in the tub noticed that all the bubbles were gone. Oh well, guess I better get to bed I still have all my unpacking to do tomorrow.

With that Sakura got out of the tub and headed into her room for a good nights rest.

* * *

If anyone is confused about how is speaking, or thinking at any point please let me know so I can make this more clear. Thanks

Read/Fav/Review

K.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT own Naruto nor any of the characters

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock when Sakura woke up the next day to a quiet house. _Everyone must be sleeping still. I guess it's pretty early still_, Sakura thought to herself, time to get up and start the day.

Sakura got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When she opened up the door she was greeted by Sasuke standing there dripping wet in only a towel. Stunned she didn't know what to do she just stood there staring at him.

To say Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura in the bathroom with him was an understatement. _Didn't we just go through this last night?_

"S-sorry" Sakura stuttered, blushed and quickly left the bathroom to give Sasuke some privacy. _Didn't we just go through that last night?_ Oh well, Sakura laughed to herself at least he had on a towel.

Sasuke was staring at the door Sakura just went through, _that girl_ he thought with a smirk on his face as he shook his head and went into his room.

* * *

"Sooooo teme how do you like sharing a bathroom with Sakura-chan eh?" Naurto said winking at him.

"Hn. Was that suppose to be a joke dobe. It wasn't funny."

"Oh come one teme have a sense of humor, besides you and Sakura need to make up already I don't think the rest of us can take another dinner like the one last night."

"Don't worry about that I do dobe. You should be more focused on how many people you think are coming to this party. How many people have you text?"

"Not a lot teme, don't you worry your pretty chicken-ass hair over it."

Sasukes eye twitched. "Whatever dobe but I'm not cleaning up if this place gets trashed."

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him. "Are you inviting Karin?"

"Ah."

"Ummm teme do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean think about it, do you really think that's the best idea. Even you can see the problem with this."

"Leave it alone dobe."

"...Fine teme, just make sure Karin doesn't hurt Sakura-chan, you know they never got along."

"Hn."

* * *

"Ino how many cups do you think we need? How many people are even coming tonight? I thought you said it was just a few people?" Sakura said as she watched Ino almost fill the whole grocery kart with cups.

"Come on forehead it's a house warming party and it's the last weekend before school starts so there's going to be more people than if it was just a house warming."

"Ino we barely have any furniture it doesn't get delivered until Monday."

Ino just looked at her. "We don't need to furniture forehead; plus were probably going to be outside most of the time."

"Am I even going to know anyone that's going to be there?"

"Of course, there's going to be people from grade school there that we went to high school with."

"Like who?"

"Umm well there's ahh...Oh! Kiba Inuzuka, you remember him right?"

"The kid that brought his dog like everywhere?"

"That's the one, anyways he's alright now doesn't bring his dog EVERYWHERE. Oh! There's also Shino Aburame, but I'm not sure if he's coming yet. He still might be in brazil."

"Brazil? What's he doing there?"

"Family vacation to study some kind of bug."

Bugs? Sakura thought ugh gross.

"Alright Sakura I think we have everything let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

A few hours later their house was full of people, and Sakura meant full she could barely get to the kitchen to get another drink.

"Sakura-chan you remember Lee don't you?"

Sakrua looked at the boy standing beside Naruto and he had the bushiest EYEBROWS she had ever seen that took up half his forehead and his bowl cut hair didn't help and to top it all off he was wearing all green. Yeah he hadn't changed at all, in fact he looked exactly the same but taller.

"Lovely Sakura, your beauty shines like a thousand suns! It is a pleasure to see you again!" The guy with the bushy eyebrows said enthusiastically.

"Umm it's nice to see you again Lee."

"Well; Naruto said, I'll leave you two to catch up." With that Naruto left and went back to Hinata who was standing a few feet away.

Sasuke couldn't help but glare as bushy brows took Sakura's hand in his and kissed it.

"Sasuke-kun! There you are!." Karins annoying voice rang in his ear as she threw arms around his neck

"Karin get off." He removed her arms from around his neck.

"But Sasuke-kun..." Karin pouted

"Not now Karin" With that Sasuke walked toward where Lee and Sakura were.

"So Sakura, how do you like being back in Konoha?" Lee said with a smile on his face.

"It good to be back. Lee is something wrong?" Sakura noticed the smile had gone from Lee's face.

Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulder, she was pulled to a solid chest and next thing she knew there was a set of lips on hers. Her eyes went wide as she saw that it was Sasuke who was kissing her.

He was drunk, he knew and he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't just stand there and watch that idiot flirt with her. Besides she looked like she needed rescuing. With his lips still locked on hers he opened his eyes and sent 'the death look' at Lee. _She's mine_; he thought.

Lee took the look Sasuke gave him as a sign to leave, and so he did.

Sakura pushed on Sasukes chest. "What are you doing!?"

"Hn. Looked like you needed saving."

"From what; Lee? Please Sasuke we were only talking. What do you care anyways looked like Karin was pretty happy to see you, and she looks pretty upset that your over here right now; why don't you go back over there."

They both looked over to where Sasuke came from and saw Karin standing there shocked and fuming.

"Hn."

"What does that even mean?"

Sasuke ignored her and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." Sasuke pulled her along out of the crowd and up the stairs.

"Wait; Sakura tried to pull her hand away. Sasuke where are we going?"

* * *

That's it for now. Let me know what you think!

Read/Fav/Review

K.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto DOES NOT belong to me, nor do any of the characters.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Sasuke stop, where are we going" Sakura said still trying to pull her arm out of his grip as he hauled her up the stairs.

Sasuke just ignored her and continued to take her to his room. "Isn't it obvious; I'm taking you upstairs away from that idiot."

"Really Sasuke this isn't necessary and besides I need to meet some people I don't exactly know anyone here and it might be a good idea."

As they got to the end of the hall Sasuke opened his bedroom door, pulled Sakura inside and sat her on his bed. "Sit." He ordered. When she did he started pacing around his room not 100% sure what the hell he was doing. Next thing he knew he was on top of her pushing her down to the bed and started kissing her neck. _Hmmmm she smells so good_; Sasuke thought.

Sakura was in complete shock. _What in the hell is he doing_? Wasn't he with Karin? Or at least hanging out with her or something like that? He's drunk, that has to be the only reason.

"Sasuke..sasuke stop..what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious" He answered.

"What I mean is why, seriously Sasuke what's going on with you."

"Hmm smell good" he mumbled

Sakura blushed, okay this is getting to be a bit much. With all her strength Sakura pushed him off her and he fell ass first on to the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke said glaring at her as she stood up from the bed.

"What do you think, what the hell do you think you're doing!? First you completely ignore me then you walk in on me while I'm in the tub to brush your TEETH, and now you kiss me drag me upstairs and proceed to do it again! Like really what is going on through your head!?"

Sasuke was silent for a few moments before saying in a quiet voice "you shouldn't have left."

Sakura wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What do you mean I shouldn't have left? Left from where?"

Sasuke glared at her like she should know exactly what he was talking about. "5 years ago. You. Shouldn't. Have. Left." Sasuke said tightly

Oh that. "Are we seriously going to talk about this right now?"

"I don't see a better time than right now, aren't you the one who always wants to talk everything out."

"Yeah but not now, not tonight while we have people over."

"Too bad."

Sakura sighed "what do you want me to say Sasuke, I thought we already went over this?"

"No we didn't. You didn't need to leave." Sasuke couldn't believe he was about to say this to her. "You didn't need to leave with your parents to Suna, you could have stayed with me, my family wouldn't have cared they love you."

"I couldn't do that Sasuke."

"Why not. Didn't...didn't you care about us...about me.." There he said it.

"Of course I did. You know I did Sasuke, but I couldn't just stay here for 5 years while my parents were all the way in Suna it wouldn't be right."

Sasuke just sighed and sat down on his bed hanging his head. He knew she was right, there wasn't any way for her to stay. While he had no doubt his parents would have welcomed her to stay with them it really wasn't right for her to stay with him while her parents traveled so far away. Not that he would ever admit that to her.

Sakura walked up to him knelt down and put her hands on his knees "you have no idea how much it hurt me to leave you like I did and I know I shouldn't have told you last minute like I did but can't you understand? It killed me to leave you so I wanted to spend every second with you as I possibly could before I left."

Sasuke looked at her grabbed her hands, pulled her onto the bed with him; her back to his front and tucked his hand into her side. "tired, he said, we can talk more in the morning."

Sakura was a little surprised at first but then relaxed into him putting her hand over his. _Oh well, may as well just go with it for now_; she thought, and drifted to sleep lulled by Sasukes even breathing.

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he watched Sasuke drag Sakura upstairs_. Good for you teme_, he thought _just don't screw it up this time._

Next thing he knew Karin was barreling her way through the crowd toward him. "Naruto what the hell was that!" she said in that annoying voice of hers.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about Karin?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, who was that bitch Sasuke just walked away with?"

Naruto looked at her and realized she didn't recognize Sakura. He smirked and thought _Oh yeah, this is going to be bad, but slightly hilarious._

Before he could say anything Hinata spoke up, "didn't you recognize her Karin, that was Sakura, Sakura Haruno, you remember don't you, she moved away 5 years ago and now she's back."

Karin looked like she was about to blow a gasket and Naruto knew to cover his ears before the next words came out of her mouth. "WWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTT!?"

* * *

I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Read/Fav/Review

K.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto DOES NOT belong to me, nor do any of the characters.

Also I feel the need to tell people that Sakura has longer hair in this story.

_Thoughts_

"talking"

I know it has been a long time since I updated thanks for your patents please enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Sasuke rolled over cuddling into something soft and warm, tucking his face into the "pillow" he sighed in content until he felt warm breath fan his cheek.

_What the fuck...?_ Sasuke thought, pillows couldn't breathe. _Oh shit._ He didn't remember bringing anyone up to his room last night and by the way he couldn't feel the sheets on his legs made him realize he still had pants on. _Okay so then why is someone in my bed if I didn't have sex?_

Squeezing his eyes closed he turned his head slightly toward the breathing to see who it was he had in his bed only to be greeted by breasts and _pink? _That's when he realized who he was sleeping with, or rather sleeping on.

Then he remembered how they ended up in his room last night. Sakura flirting with that idiot, him dragging Sakura up to his room to get her away from Lee, and then _kissing_ Sakura.

_Double shit_. And now he was laying face first on her chest. Things couldn't get worse.

Until they did.

* * *

Sakura started to rouse when what she assumed was the sun shining in her eyes only to find herself a little too warm.

She started to roll over only to realize that something heavy was sitting on her chest. _Weird_, she thought. She didn't remember going to sleep with some – . _Oh no. No, no, no. You've got to me kidding me, there is no way Sasuke is sleeping in the same bed as me right now, not to mention that she was pretty sure he was laying right between her breasts._

Saying a little prayer she opened her eyes and hoped to God that he was still asleep, only to come face to face with onyx black eyes that were staring right back at her through her cleavage.

_Okayyy_, Sakura thought, _this couldn't be any more awkward. What the fuck am I supposed to say in this type of situation?_

"Umm hi." Sakura said. Ummm _hi? Really that's the best I could come up with._

"Hn." Sasuke said, still not moving from his spot on her chest.

"Seriously what does that even mean?"

Sasuke just gave her a look like she should know exactly what it means before pushing himself up off her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay fine, so are we going to talk about what last night or what? And don't even bother telling me you don't remember because I know you weren't that wasted."

Looking over at this alarm clock Sasuke just sighed and tiredly ran a hand through his hair. It was only 8:30 in the morning. He needed a coffee first before he even attempted to have this conversation. He just got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Sasuke don't just walk away from me."

When Sakura was met with silence she assumed that he was just using the toilet. And he was because a couple minutes later he was back out.

"I'm not walking away; I needed to use the washroom. And before we even attempt to have any kind of conversation I need coffee and I'm pretty sure we don't have any in the house so I'm going to get changed and get some, are you coming?"

Stunned Sakura just sat there staring at him before shaking her head and then got up. "Yeah, just let me get changed I'm still in my clothes from last night."

Sasuke just nodded his head and turned to his dresser to get his own clothes. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

* * *

Ten minutes later Sakura went down to the kitchen only to find it a complete disaster_. Holy shit, what the hell happened down here after Sasuke and I went upstairs? _She didn't remember hearing anything that was too unusual, in fact she didn't remember hearing much of anything. Grabbing a garbage bag Sakura had just started to put empty cups in it when Sasuke came down.

"Don't clean that up."

Ignoring his comment Sakura just turned to face him. "Don't tell me what to do, I was just cleaning up a bit while I was waiting for you to come down."

"Hn. Are you ready to go?"

Putting down the bag Sakura walked over beside him. "Yep, where are we going I don't remember seeing a coffee shop anywhere around here accept on the campus?"

Shaking his head Sasuke took his keys out of his pocket. "There's a Starbucks about 15 minutes away. We'll go there."

"Sure sounds good."

"You might want to grab a jacket", Sasuke said shutting the front door.

Despite thinking she didn't really need one she grabbed a jacket anyways, "Sasuke I don't think it's that cold out even though it's the end of summer."

Locking the front door Sasuke walked down to the end of the driveway with Sakura following right behind him. Pointing to the motorcycle Sasuke just looked at her, "It's not because of the weather."

"A motorcycle, seriously? I've never been on one before."

Sasuke just smirked at her handing her a helmet, "put that and your jacket on and when we get on if you feel me move just move with me don't try to lean over or else you'll tip us."

"Great Sasuke thanks for freaking me out."

"You'll be fine just hang onto me."

Sasuke got on the bike first and then Sakura climbed on behind him getting as close to him as possible and wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection.

Sasuke froze as he felt Sakura slide in close behind him and wrap her arms around him. He knew this would happen she had to hold onto him somehow but he wasn't expecting it to feel so good. Having her wrapped around him like she was just felt _right._

"You ready?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Okay it may have been a bad idea to take his bike. Sakura's hands were slowing making their way down toward the front of his pants every time they hit any kind of hole on the road. While it had been funny at first to feel her squeeze him around the waist, it was starting to become less and less funny, thankfully they were almost at the coffee shop.

Just in time they arrived at the coffee shop and headed inside.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Oh, ah I can get it Sasuke thanks though."

Sasuke was shaking his head before she finished talking, "It's fine just order whatever you want I got it."

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura ordered herself a skinny caramel macchiato and went to stand on the other side of the counter while waiting for Sasuke and her drink.

Sasuke ordered himself a black coffee from the blond haired girl behind the counter and Sakura watched as he had to tell the girl two times what he wanted to order because she seemed to be completely distracted by his face.

Shaking her head; Sakura thought to herself, _I admit Sasuke is more than attractive, but no guy is so hot you can't ring him up a black coffee._

When the blond girl behind the counter finally seemed to get her shit together Sasuke came toward her rolling his eyes.

"Did you want to stay here or head back home?"

"It might be kind of hard to hang on to the drinks while on your bike, don't you think? Plus I'm not sure we'll be able to get much privacy at the house for the conversation were about to have and I'd rather not do it with Ino and Naruto listening in."

"Ah, let's sit over in the corner then."

They walked over to the couch that was in the corner of the coffee shop and had a seat beside each other.

"So," Sakura asked "How do you wanna start this thing?

* * *

Okay everyone that is all for now!

Read/Fav/Follow/Review

K.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT own Naruto, nor any of the character

I know last chapter was short but this is longer.

_"Phone conversation is displayed like this."_

Also there will be Karin bashing at points throughout the story.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Taking a sip of her caramel macchiato Sakura just watched Sasuke look into his cup.

_Okay, this isn't going like I thought it would_; she thought. It had been about ten minutes since they sat down and Sasuke still hadn't said anything to her. _Maybe he's waiting for me to say something first? But what can I say that I haven't already?_

"I understand why you had to leave; but that doesn't explain why you waited until the day before you had to leave to tell me."

Sakura signed, "I told you already I didn't want things to be awkward between us since I only had a few more weeks left with you, or worse; you get mad like you did and not talk to me at all."

Sasuke just gave her a small glare. "I wouldn't have done that."

"Really Sasuke, I find that hard to believe since you used to always get pissed when I would go out of town with Ino and you weren't there."

_Yeah, I'm not touching that one._ "Well you could have called me or something, you didn't even try."

Sakura looked at him slightly confused, "Yes I did. I mean no not a first it took me a few weeks to get the courage to call and try to smooth things out with you but I DID call, you never returned them though."

Now Sasuke was the one that looked confused. "If you had have called I would have talked to you or called you back."

"Obviously not."

_What the fuck is she trying to pick a fight with me for, if she had called I would have talked to her. _"That's bullshit Sakura if you had called I WOULD have called you back."

_What the fuck is he trying to pick a fight with me for?_ "Sasuke every time I called Itachi said you weren't home or that you didn't want to talk to me. So obviously I stopped calling at some point."

_Itachi? No there was no way, if Sakura had called Itachi would have told me...wouldn't he?_

Whipping out his phone Sasuke dialed Itachi's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello little brother; miss me already? You're not that far from home."

"Did Sakura ever call for me after she left?"

There was silence for a few minutes but Sasuke didn't have the patents so he repeated himself.

"Did Sakura – "

"I heard you little brother. What's with this question suddenly?"

"Just answer the question Itachi. Did she call and you not tell me."

After another moment of silence Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he NEEDED to know if Sakura had actually called.

"Itachi – "

"She may have called a few times, a couple of weeks after she left."

"WHAT!? – "

"Sasuke", Sakura said looking around the coffee shop; "keep your voice down."

Sasuke just glared at all the people staring at him before returning to his conversation with his brother a bit more quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me that she called?"

Sasuke could hear Itachi sigh through the phone, "I thought it was best that you didn't know she called. You changed after she left; and don't try to deny it, you were heartbroken. We all knew you were in love with her but then she broke your heart and you became closed off. I thought it was best if you didn't have any contact with her until you could get over her, which you obviously never did since you seem to be with her now and the fact that you and I are even having this conversation."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Itachi had screened his calls from Sakura so that he would get over her? Well fat lot that did since he was pretty sure even after all this time he was still in love with her, not that he was about to admit that to anyone.

"You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't your choice to make whether I wanted to talk to her or not. You should have told me."

"Yes well, I could have never predicted that you two would be living in the same house down the road."

"That shouldn't have mattered!"

"Look Sasuke I'm not sure what you want me to say here."

Sasuke was in shock, he couldn't believe these words were coming out of his brothers mouth.

"For starters how about an apology."

"Look I am sorry that I never told you she called, but at the time it seemed like the best thing for you."

"Well obviously it wasn't." With that Sasuke hung the phone up on his brother and just sat there looking at his phone.

Sakura could see that he was in a bit of shock so she sat closer to him and put one arm around his waist, the other on his knee and rested her head on his shoulder. _Okay so I kind of understand why Itachi did it, I mean he was just looking out for his younger brother_. But at the same time that was Sasuke's decision to make if he wanted to talk to her or not and frankly Sakura was kind of glad to hear that if Sasuke had have known she called that he would have talked to her.

"It's okay Sasuke, he was just trying to look out for you."

"Aren't you mad? You should be I am, that wasn't his choice to make."

"I know, but in a weird way I'm actually relieved he did."

Sasuke turned his head so that he could look down at her. "What do you mean you're relieved? We could have saved everyone a lot of problems if he had just let me know you called."

"True, but I meant I was glad to know that you never even knew I called you in the first place. It was a lot better finding that out rather than finding out you did know I called and just completely ignored me."

Sasuke just looked at her for a few minutes soaking up what she just said. "Ah."

Sakura smiled at him and patted his knee. "So are we okay then? Is there anything else we need to clear the air about?"

Sasuke just smirked at her, "Don't you want to talk about last night?"

_Last night? Oh._ Laughing nervously Sakura just shook her head. "No I think I'll just leave that alone for right now, unless there's something about last night you want to talk about?"

"Hn, let's get back to the house. The dobe is probably losing it right now."

"I texted Ino before we left saying that we were going to get coffee. Do you think we should bring them back anything?"

Looking over to the counter where the blond girl was standing still staring at him Sasuke just shook his head. "No let's get out of here, and remind me not to come back here alone."

Sakura just laughed and wrapped her arm around his as they went out to his bike and headed home.

* * *

When they walked in the door of the house they were greeted by a completely spastic Naruto. "Where the hell have you two been!? I went to teme's room to see if he wanted food and he was gone, then I got to Sakura's room and she's gone!"

"Dobe calm down we just went to go get coffee, would you be quiet."

"Teme you went to get coffee and didn't bring anything back for me, what happened to our friendship?" Naruto said dramatically.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen where the rest of their friends were.

Sakura walked over to wear Ino was standing and Ino quietly whispered to her "I want to know exactly what happened between you two, I saw you guys go upstairs together last night."

"Yeah, yeah pig I tell you later."

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was standing beside the fridge that Naruto was currently raiding. "Teme I should warn you, Karin saw you KISS and drag Sakura upstairs last night, needless to say she's responsible to the stain on the carpet and she's pissed."

"Hn. So? It's not like we're in a relationship or anything."

"Teme have you met Karin, she's totally obsessed with you and is always telling everyone you guys are a couple."

"Just because we fuck sometimes does not make us a couple; besides," Sasuke said looking over at Sakura. "I don't want to be in any kind of relationship right now."

Naruto looked over to where Sasuke was looking and saw him looking at Sakura, grinning he said "so you and Sakura worked things out then? It's about time."

"Ah. I've got a question for you. Did you know that Sakura tried to call me a few weeks after she left? I know I told you that she never tried to but I know you still talked to her while she was in Suna, did she say anything to you?"

"Teme I'm not really supposed to say..."

"So you did know?"

"Sakura said she didn't want me to talk to you about it, that if you wanted to talk to her you would call her back. But you want to know something? She always asked me how you were doing, every time we talked she wanted to know if you were going alright."

"Hn. I called Itachi today, after Sakura and I talked. He screened all my calls from her, I never even knew she called me."

Naruto was shocked, "He never told you she called? What the fuck teme that's messed up."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah I know."

"But you and Sakura worked it out?"

"Hn."

"Phew, thank god I don't know if I could take any more awkward dinners from the two of you. Speaking of dinner, who's hungry!? I'm starving we should all go out for dinner since it's out last night of freedom before classes start tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to go to a sushi restaurant then they all went up to their rooms to get ready to go out to dinner.

An hour later they all met down in the kitchen and decided they only needed to take two cars, Naruto Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura would take Naruto's car and Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru would take Neji's car.

* * *

When they go to the restaurant they sat in a large booth that had each couple sitting beside each other which left Sakura sitting between Naruto and Sasuke who sat on the end of the booth.

"I can't believe classes start tomorrow, where did the summer go!?"

"Come on Ino aren't you a little bit excited I mean it's university and the first two weeks we don't do anything anyways."

"I still can't believe hoe excited you are. I know being a doctor is your dream forehead but that's insane you're going to have no social life, who am I going to go shopping with!?"

Sakura chuckled, "I'm sure you'll survive pig."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura who was sitting next to him. "I didn't know you were going to become a doctor?"

Sakura blushed, "Well yeah I've always wanted –" Sakura was suddenly cut off by a high pitch squealing.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura didn't know what was going suddenly everyone at the table was groaning and face palming and the next thing she knew there was a red-head with glasses sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke-kun I missed you so much, where did you go last night?" Karin said pouting until she noticed Sakura looking at her. "What are you looking at pinky."

Sakura was in shock that this girl she didn't even know was being a bitch to her but then she quickly recovered. "Pinky really? You couldn't come up with somethi –"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun I missed you last night."

_That bitch cut me off again!_ Sakura thought.

"Karin get off me."

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, come sit at my table and ditch these losers."

Suddenly Naruto was speaking up. "Who are you calling loser four-eyes, get the hell out of here."

Karin glared at Naruto, "Shut up stupid, how did you even get into university, you might be the dumbest kid I know."

"Why you –"

"Karin", Sasuke interrupted, "That's enough, and for the last time get off of me."

"Come on Karin, get off your precious 'Sasuke-kun' already you're embarrassing."

Sakura looked passed Sasuke to see two guys walking up to their table. One was insanely tall, and the other was average height but had white hair which was strange. _Well I guess I can't say his white hair is strange considering mine is pink._

"Go away Suigetsu, no one invited you."

"By the looks of things no one invited you either Karin."

"Shut up Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun wants me here."

"Actually," Sasuke interrupted, "I don't, you're ruining my dinner with my friends."

Karin reluctantly got off of Sasuke's lap and stood as close to him as possible. "Now now Sasuke-kun is that any way to treat you're girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend Karin."

"Don't be so shy Sasuke-kun."

_Girlfriend?_ Sakura thought, _I didn't think she was his girlfriend._

Sasuke was in a slight panic, this was not the time for Karin to be saying things like that, not when he and Sakura had just got back on speaking terms_. I didn't want her find out about Karin, she was just a stupid mistake and if I have any chance at getting Sakura back I can't have Karin hanging all over me all the time._

He needed a way out of this. Fast. Before he knew what he was doing he had his arm around Sakura bringing her close to his side. "Karin how many times do I have to tell you, you are not my girlfriend...Sakura is.."

_What!?_ Was the unison thought of all the people sitting at the table. Naruto and Ino both spit out their drinks, and Sakura's mouth hung open in complete shock of what had just come out of Sasukes mouth.

"Wha...what are you talking about Sasuke-kun? There is no way pinky over there is your girlfriend, I would know if you were dating someone else."

Sasuke just looked at Sakura hoping she would understand that he seriously needed her help.

Luckily for him Sakura seemed to catch on pretty quick. "That's right, Karol was it, I am Sasukes girlfriend."

"It's KARIN pinky you better remember that." Karin just looked at them and then at everyone else sitting at their table. Seeing the looks on Sasuke's friends faces she didn't believe it for one second. "Fine then. Prove it."

Sakura was starting to panic a bit. "Um sorry, what?"

Karin's smirk grew larger. "Prove. It. I don't believe that you two are dating and by the look on your friends faces they have no clue what the two of you are talking about, so prove it."

_Shit._ "And how do you expect us to do that Karin, it's not like there's official documentation for when you make someone your girlfriend." Sasuke had an idea of where this was going and it made him nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Kiss."

Before Sakura could respond to that Sasuke tipped her head up and pecked her on the lips. It was a harmless kiss, but it had Sakura in a slight daze regardless.

"There, satisfied? Now go away." Came Sasukes rude reply.

Karin just laughed, "What kind of kiss was that Sasuke? That wasn't very convincing, you used to kiss me better than that, and I still don't believe you."

_That's it,_ Sakura thought, _I've had enough of this bitch, I have never met a more annoying person in my whole life._

With that last thought Sakura turned her body towards Sasuke, grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him deep in front of everyone.

_Holy shit I can't believe I am doing this,_ she thought, _I hope he's not mad when it's over._

After what seemed like hours to Sakura; Sasuke finally responded by putting his hand on her cheek to tilt her head at a better angle to slide his tongue along her lips.

_Ha, that will show her_ Sakura thought as she started to pull away from Sasuke, only to have him grab her by her waist and haul her onto his lap. _Woah, what the hell?_

* * *

He couldn't stop. She felt too good, to right kissing him and with her body straddling his it felt even better. Sasuke tilted her head at a better angle so he could get his tongue in deeper and when she let him in he was about to run his tongue along hers but then someone cleared their throat.

Sasuke and Sakura both opened their eyes and looked at their group of friends sitting there staring at them, some had smirks on their faces and some with more shocked looks. What they didn't notice was that Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were long gone.

Naruto spoke up first. "I think you guys can stop now, they left like 5 minutes ago."

_5 minutes?_ Sasuke thought. It hadn't felt like that long, really it only felt like a couple seconds and truthfully he was pretty pissed Naruto interrupted them; until he realized they were in a restaurant full of people that were currently staring over at them.

Clearing her throat Sakura climbed off Sasukes lap and back to her spot beside him.

Things were slient for a minute before Ino kicked Sakura's leg under the table. "What the hell was that forehead?"

_God,_ leave it to Ino to ask that while everyone is still around, _you could have waited until we go home to ask me that pig._

"Oh come on I was just trying to get her to leave, you can't tell me you don't think shes annoying."

"Oh believe me forehead, I hate Karin, but you were doing more than just proving it to her that you guys are a 'couple,' HELL I was convinced your a couple."

"It was nothing Ino."

"Hn." Came Sasukes reply in agreement.

Unknown to everyone else Sasuke and Sakura hand their hands connected under the table.

* * *

Well I hope you all like this chapter! I tried to make it longer but I am really busy, so I will try to update ASAP!

Read/Fav/Follow/Review

K.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT own Naruto nor any of the characters.

Sorry I've been soo MIA, it was a long weekend here so I'm sure you could guess I was in no condition to write. Also I was curious about where you see this story going, I have an idea of what's going to happen but I am interested to hear what you guys think! So anyways here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakura was confused. After a great dinner where Sasuke held her hand almost the entire time he hadn't said a word to her since they got into Narutos car. And as soon as they got back to the house he went up to his room without saying anything to anyone.

Walking up to her room and sitting on her bed Sakura didn't know what to do. _Should I go talk to him?_ She thought, or would that be too much? _No I can't stand this I have classes tomorrow and I won't be able to get any sleep if I don't get this figured out now._

Walking over to Sasuke's door Sakura knocked on the door quietly as to not disturb anyone else. When he didn't answer she knocked a little louder and when he didn't answer again Sakura grabbed the door knob and twisted, when it went all the way around she pushed it open walked in and called his name again.

Suddenly she was pulled into the dark room and pushed up against the wall while Sasuke closed the door.

"What are you doing." Sasuke asked her.

"I...I'm sorry it's just you weren't answering your door and –"

"Did you maybe think that I didn't want to be bothered?"

_Okay fine, but you don't need to be such an ass about it._ Sakura thought. "Well excuse me Mr. Bipolar but after what happened at dinner and then you completely ignore me I think you owe me and explanation.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on Sasuke what is your deal. I thought we worked things out this morning."

"We did."

"So then what's your problem." Sakura demanded.

"My problem..you want to know what my problem is?"

"Obviously or else I wouldn't be in here."

Sasuke brought his arms on either side of her head, trapped her against his door and brought his body as close to her as possible.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Like what?"

"Between you and I, I let you go after you left, moved on and now..."

"Now what.." Sakura whispered

"Now, everything's different."

"What's different, Sasuke I don't understand."

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds before bringing his head down to her level and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

He did this a couple more times and just as Sakura was about to respond he stopped and rested his forehead against hers. _Okay not what I was expecting when I came in here._

Closing his eyes Sasuke took a deep breath, "okay" he said as if he was agreeing to something she said. Then he moved away from her.

"Umm Sasuke..?"

Pulling her to his bed he sat them both down before speaking, "I want...I want to see how things go between us."

Sakura looked at him slightly confused. "How what goes..?"

"Friends first and then maybe..."

_Oh._ So that's what he was getting at. _Not that I'd object to more I did used to be in love with him. Hell maybe I am still._

"Okay", she agreed. "Friends and then we'll see what happens after that. Goodnight Sasuke." Sakura got up and was about to go into her room when Sasuke grabbed her hand to stop her. "When's you're first class tomorrow?"

"At 9."

"Hn, I'll walk you; mine's at 9 as well and the health science wing is right beside the business wing."

Sakura smiled at him, placed both her hands on either side of his face bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Sure, that would be nice thanks." Then Sakura walked out the door and to her room for the night.

* * *

The next morning when Sakura's alarm went off she thought it must be broken because there was no way it was 7:30 already. _Perfect; I feel like I just feel asleep this is going to be one long ass day._

Still half asleep Sakura walked into the bathroom and started to strip, until she heard someone clearing their throat. Turning around to face the shower Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke standing in the shower one hand holding the shower curtain open and the other holding up a towel that was barely hanging on his hips.

Covering herself up as much as she could with her shirt she glared at him. "Shit! Sasuke you scared me!"

"Hn, we really need to stop meeting in the bathroom like this, didn't you hear the water running?""

"Obviously not, I was still half asleep until 10 seconds ago. Maybe you should lock both doors before you come in here so I know the bathroom is being used."

Sasuke just smirked at her, "Why would I do that, this doesn't bother me as much as it bothers you." With that Sasuke stepped out of the shower and headed into his room, "it's all yours."

"Yeah, well I'm locking both doors!"

"Fine." He replied.

"Fine!" _God I can't believe that guy_, still he had the best body she had ever seen.

* * *

An hour later Sakura met Sasuke down in the kitchen.

"Did you eat already?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm just going to grab a coffee."

"Alright same. Do you think we should get going I don't want to be late."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _I seriously have no idea what that means. "_Alright, let me just grab my bag."

After they grab their bags Sasuke walked Sakura to the health science wing of the campus.

"Don't you think you should have waited for Naruto? You two have the same classes."

Sasuke just looked down at her. "No if I waited for the dobe I'd never get to class. When are you finished?"

"I have a couple classes back to back today so I won't be done until around 4."

"Hn. I'll be back to pick you up then. And Shikamaru just text me were going grocery shopping after so that we actually have food in the house."

"Sasuke you don't need to pick me up, it's a 15 minute walk home I can just meet you there."

Before Sakura even finished her sentence Sasuke was shaking his head. "I have classes till 3:30 so I'll wait over there by the bench for you."

As they reached the building her classes were in Sakura turned to face Sasuke "Alright thanks Sasuke. I'll see you after then."

Sasuke just nodded his head and watched her walk into the building then headed to his own class.

"Hey teme! Thanks for waiting for me!" Naruto yelled sarcastically.

"Could you be any louder dobe, I don't think they heard you back at home."

"Was that a joke teme? But seriously we have the same classes you could have at least waited."

"I walked Sakura to class so we had to leave earlier and I could still hear you snoring."

"You walked Sakura..too..class?"

"Hn."

"Sakura?"

Sasuke glared at him out the corner of his eyes. "What part of you isn't understanding this concept."

"Whatever teme, did you get Shikamaru's text?"

"Ah."

As they walked into their class they took a seat near the back and waited for their professor to come in.

"What's going on between the two of you anyways, what happened at dinner yesterday?"

Sasuke just ignored him and took his laptop out of his bag.

"Come on teme don't ignore me you know I'm gonna find out. Sakura is eventually going to talk to Hinata."

Just then the professor entered the classroom saving Sasuke from anymore harassment from the dobe. "Quiet dobe I don't want to miss anything."

* * *

Several hours later Sasuke waited on the bench for Sakura outside her class. When he saw her come out he stood up and started to make his way over to her but stopped as he saw her with a grey haired boy who also had glasses; and they were both laughing.

"Alright Kabuto I'll see you friday!"

Kabuto smiled down at her, "Yes I'll save you a seat in class."

Kabuto then leaned down and gave her a hug before heading off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke was fuming. _What the fuck was that? They just started class today, it was the first day why was she so friendly with someone already? I thought...dammit what's wrong with me._

"Hey Sasuke! How was class?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he turned and started walking back to the house.

Sakura just stared at his back as he continued to walk away. Okay, what was his problem. He seemed fine when they parted ways before class started. _Maybe he had a bad day of classes?_

Jogging to catch up with him Sakura was silent for a few minutes before she had to ask him what was wrong. "Sasuke is everything okay?"

"Hn."

_Okay..._ "Did Naruto make it on time?"

"Ah"

_Alright seriously_. "Did you have a bad day or something, you seem upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset with you?"

"Um I don't know, because you're kind of acting like an ass."

Sasuke didn't answer her for a few minutes before not being able to take it anymore and asking her about the guy she was with earlier. "Who was that before?"

"Who?"

"The guy that hugged you after you left class." Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up as she realized what his problem was. _He's jealous. Wow never thought that would happen._ "That was Kabuto, he's just a guy in a few of my classes."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke don't be upset."

"I'm not."

"Yeah..right. Anyways when are we going to the market?"

"I think as soon as everyone is back from class."

"You know we're going to have to have some kind of plan on what we get, I am not paying for all the food Naruto eats. Not to mention all the Ramen."

"Ah, I'm sure everyone else has thought about this already as well."

* * *

When they arrived home everyone was in the kitchen waiting for them.

"So how are we going to do this grocery thing?" Tenten asked.

"Why don't we all just –" Naruto started.

"No!" Everyone but Sasuke and Hinata interrupted.

"We need to have some kind of plan or else were going to be spending more than we're going to eat." Shikamaru added.

"Why don't we plan what we want to eat throughout the week for dinners and we can split the cost of that and for drinks. And then anything besides that, like what we want for breakfast and lunch we handle individually." Sakura chimed in.

"I think that's a great idea Sakura it should help keep cost down." Hinata said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright so let's do this thing, Hinata and I already have an art assignment to do." Ino said.

An hour later and about 200 arguments down they all headed to the grocery store and split off into groups so they wouldn't take so long.

(Note: obvi split into couples, i.e. Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten, Shika/Ino, Sas/Sak)

To Sasuke's utter dismay Karin also happened to be doing her grocery shopping at the same time_. I swear she must be stalking me. _

"SASUKE-KUN! What a coincidence seeing you here!"

"Oh yeah, HUGE coincidence" Sakura mumbled so that only she and Sasuke could hear.

"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke said as he continued shopping and turned to pick out some tomatoes.

"What I can't come say hi now?" Karin said innocently..almost too innocently.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply. _This couldn't get any worse_, he thought to himself.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke nearly dropped the tomato he had in his hand, _spoke too fucking soon._

"Kabuto, what a...conincidence..seeing you here." Sakura said with a nervous laugh. _Holy shit things couldn't get much worse._

"Yes, well not really I suppose this is the only grocery store around the campus, I imagine you'd run into a number of people here at any given time."

_Spoken like a true half-wit_. Sasuke thought bitterly trying to ignore both Kabuto and Karin.

Luckily for him Sakura didn't seem to be in the socializing mood either. "Well we better get going and meet up with the others, right Sasuke." Sakura said looking up at him hinting with her eyes that it was time to get the hell out of there; and he couldn't agree more.

"Hn." Was all he said before grabbing her arm with one hand and started pushing the kart away with the other.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! I'll talk to you soon, let's hang out just like old times okay!?" Karin yelled out.

"I'll see you in class on Friday Sakura." Kabuto said as he watched them walk away.

"Shit, how is it that they were both here at the exact same time as we are?" Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

"Well for Karin I'd say that's just rottin luck, but I MAY have mentioned to Kabuto that I was getting groceries tonight with everyone." As soon as Sakura finished that sentence she winced; knowing what was coming next.

Sasuke continued to glare at everything in front of him as he listened to Sakura speak. "What do you mean you told him you were coming here tonight?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, and it's not like we were stuck on that conversation he simply asked me what I was doing after class and this is what I told him."

Sasuke stopped by the apples so that they could pick up some. "So you told him and he just HAPPENED to forget and just HAPPENED to come here also." Sasuke said in a dry tone.

"I guess" Sakura said as she picked out some delicious looking apples.

Sasuke was suddenly furious. "You GUESS!? Sakura that's not a coincidence that's called stalking."

"Oh come on Sasuke, I think you're over reacting just a bit."

"Sakura he didn't even have any groceries."

"Well maybe he just hadn't gotten them yet, why are you so suspicious of him?"

"Because he's a fucking creep if you couldn't tell."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him and started pushing the kart to get more fruit. "Okay fine, I'll admit it was a little odd that he was here after I told him I was going to be here. But maybe he just needs some friends."

"Sakura not even you are that naive."

"Can we just drop it? Besides seems like you have your own stalker to worry about. How the hell does she always know where you are?"

"Fucking got me. She doesn't even live in the housing she lives in the dorms on campus."

"Still...I wouldn't put it past her, if she shows up one more place that we're at I'm going to start to worry about your well being" Sakura said half sarcastically and half heartedly.

"Hn, whatever let's just get out of here, do you need anything else?"

"No I think I'm good."

As they walked up to the register they saw that the other's were also checking out.

_Perfect timing_, Sakura thought.

"Hey teme" Naruto said as he leaned over to talk to Sasuke from the isle right beside them.

"What is it dobe."

"I think your Karin problems are over."

Sasuke's eye just twitched. _How the fuck do you figure that idiot_? he thought. "And how is that, exactly."

"Because I just saw her walking out of the store talking to this guy with grey hair and glasses, guess she's already got herself a new boy toy, isn't that great?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, and then his eyes narrowed as he took in what Naruto just said. _Karin and Kabuto leaving together? Shit I don't like the sound of that. _

* * *

Again soooooo sorry about the long time between updates. I hope you liked this chapter and I would really love to hear what you guys might like to see happen.

Thanks!

Read/Fav/Follow/Review.

K.


End file.
